


Беззаботные дни

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Sir_Wasted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t Try This At Home, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Oviposition, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Wasted/pseuds/Sir_Wasted
Summary: Инопланетяне Фихтерфпис и Кудолало проводят на Земле чудесные беззаботные дни. И ничто не может их остановить.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Беззаботные дни

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Чуваку с инсайда, который «хочу кинг сайз, дабл пенетрейшн, овипозицию, обжект инсершен». С даблом пенетрейшеном не сложилось, извини, но во все остальное я сочно старался!  
> 2\. Бета — [Pakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula).

Они с Фихтерфписом находились на Земле уже достаточно давно, чтобы научиться говорить по-человечески, понять устройство доминирующего вида и жить в свое удовольствие. Которого, честно говоря, здесь было много больше, чем в Магеллановом облаке, на их родных планетах Твердыне и Житнице (это в переводе на человеческий). Там, среди сородичей, им сулила унылая и предсказуемая жизнь. Родился, вырос, потерпел и умер. Все было скучное, безысходное, да и жратва невкусная. Тут же, на Земле, царил непрекращающийся праздник. Кудолало чувствовал себя важным иностранцем, которого дорогие хозяева развлекают до упаду. И при этом очень гордился тем, что люди воспринимают его как своего — вот настолько он, инопланетянин, очеловечился.

Фихтерфпис прилетел с Твердыни и был твердынцем, Кудолало же родился на Житнице и звался житницовцем. Звучит логично и убого, но так устроен язык землян. Оба приехали посетить экзотичную, еще не тронутую в полной мере межгалактической торговлей планету, разогнать кровь. Кудолало вот, например, всегда хотел тут побывать. Фихтерфпис принял решение спонтанно. Никто не знал, что им тут так понравится, что они останутся здесь навсегда.

Кудолало хотел так, что человеческие яйца жались к промежности, как напружиненные. Он прогнулся в спине и прижался щекой к холодному зеркалу, пока Фихтерфпис в своей оболочке крупного боксера-азиата мял его ягодицы и водил огромным вставшим членом между ног — это был его родной член, просунутый через дырку в человекостюме. Разводы крови хорошо смотрелись на серой коже, клейкое вещество блестело на ворсинках. Кудолало голодно вдыхал запах перевозбужденного твердынца и лизал холодное зеркало, желая что-нибудь поскорее всосать в себя, прижать к горлу твердое, большое… И почувствовал, как желаемое прижалось к его заднице.

— Только посмей, — пригрозил он, замирая.

Сзади засопели. Толстая вогнутая головка потерлась у ануса пару секунд и проскользнула между ног. Кудолало посмотрел назад и одобряюще улыбнулся — до чего любовник чуток и покладист! — но Фихтерфпис тут же подхватил его за подмышки и прижал к себе. Оболочка у Кудолало была и тощая, и невысокая — что взять с бедного подростка из небогатой семьи, — и он повис в воздухе, держась за поднявшие его руки. Длинный толстый хер терся между ног и сильно качался, пришлось скрестить лодыжки, чтобы хоть как-то его угомонить. Дыркой тот смотрел в отражение и прямо в душу Кудолало. Страшная вещь.

Фихтерфпис жарко дышал у основания шеи и водил по коже зубами. Спустя множество мелких нетерпеливых толчков он со стоном кончил на зеркало. Смазка прозрачными кляксами потекла по поверхности вниз, а толстые, не долетевшие капли громко шлепались на пол.

— Блядь, как же я тебя хочу, — сказал Фихтерфпис, поставив Кудолало на пол.

Наконец-то можно было дотянуться до собственного члена! Кудолало облизал ладонь, обхватил ею головку и начал шустро долбиться в кулак. Темно-серый шмат мяса сникал на глазах, но полностью не опускался, так и болтался выше колена. Возле уха прошептали:

— Еще тебя хочу.

— Так трахнулись уже.

Руки голодно шарили по вспотевшему телу Кудолало, однообразно и приятно лаская. На горло легли пальцы, резко притянули назад.

— Хочу зарядить в тебя кладку. Чтобы все мои яйца были в тебе.

И так же резко отпустили. Кудолало дрочил себе так старательно, что от духоты, жара тел, нагнетания оргазм ударил ему по голове. В глазах посветлело, но, что они видели, было не понять. Его поставили на ноги и тискали настолько крепко, что вдохнуть не получалось — при желании так можно свернуть шею, и Кудолало в сумраке ощущений гадал: возникало ли у Фихтерфписа такое желание?

После душа им нравилось стоять на балконе своей квартиры. Летом духота и влага достигали пика, поэтому Кудолало особенно хотелось остаться здесь: местные тропические условия напоминали родной дом на Житнице. Сухие и холодные климаты давались ему куда сложнее, чем теплокровному компаньону — тот больше имел сходства с летучей мышью, а вот житницовцы были подобны высокоразвитым лягушкам. Фихтерфписа уговорить было легко — тот не возражал против курортного Вьетнама, ему было все равно, где жить, потому что все города были одинаково отличны от приятных его истинному телу условий. На Твердыне доминирующий вид жил на плывущих в атмосфере островах. Ему подавай пещеры на многих километрах от поверхности земли.

Так они осели в Нячанге; за полтора года спальный район стал им как родной — это их первый дом на Земле. Райан успел выкупить помещение до того, как попал Фихтерфпису на глаза, так что с переездом не было никаких забот.

— Я серьезно насчет кладки. Через неделю созреют.

— У меня отпуск на работе через месяц. Терпит?

Фихтерфпис в облике Райана — лысого крупного борца весьма свирепого вида — приоткрыл полы халата и потряс своим не заправленным внутрь костюма достоинством. Кудолало оценивающе глянул на вялый шланг, поднял не впечатленный взгляд и увидел на лице надутые губки.

— Не-не, я ради твоих пустых яиц не буду опять увольняться, — отмахнулся Кудолало, болтая льдом во вспотевшем стакане.

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты вообще торчишь в этом отеле? — цокнул Фихтерфпис и с недовольной миной повернулся к улице. — Я могу зарабатывать на жизнь для нас двоих.

Он работал в подпольном бойцовском клубе, созданном одним индонезийцем. Там устраивались бои разных уровней и масштабов: начиная от борьбы подростков, заканчивая встречами профессиональных борцов. На все находились зрители и желающие сделать ставки. Фихтерфпис часто намекал, что благодаря своей выдающейся инопланетной силе мог позволить себе победить всех противников и неприлично обогатиться. Да даже взять это место под свой контроль.

— Не. Это слишком подозрительно. Еще охотники за головами хватятся, а мы только осели.

Напротив них на балконе стояла пара ребят. Один из них захихикал, показал в их сторону пальцем. Сначала Кудолало подумал, что это из-за его оболочки — мальчик Хыу с виду был примерно такого же возраста, как и наблюдающие дети, лет четырнадцати. А потом додумался скосить взгляд:

— Заправься, на твой хуй пялятся.

Фихтерфпис быстро глянул вниз и поправил халат. Помахал рукой детишкам:

— Они не поверят, что это член.

— Все равно, нам не нужно лишнее внимание, — флегматично отозвался Кудолало, следя из-за полусомкнутых век за головастиками. Те напугались и спрятались внутрь квартиры.

Член Фихтерфписа был главным элементом притяжения для Кудолало. А для Фихтерфписа таковым являлась жопа Кудолало. Не хотелось бы все потерять враз из-за того, что какой-то озверевший боксер ради денег зашиб насмерть всех противников, или потому что новый уборщик явился в отель беременным.

— Ты стал скучным, — надулся Фихтерфпис.

— Я бы посмотрел на тебя, если бы тебе предложили вынашивать яйца с плещущейся внутри кислотой, — сказал Кудолало и хохотнул. — Одно лишнее движение, и конец.

Фихтерфпис, строго говоря, был самкой. Он вынашивал внутри себя яйца, которые, если не оплодотворить, остаются наполненными кислотой. Когда яйца становились размером с куриные, он выталкивал их через член и оставлял кому-нибудь на отравление. Подарок зловредителя, но именно благодаря этому механизму твердынцы встали на путь превосходства над прочими видами своей планеты — так истреблялись хищники. Если же самку оплодотворял самец, то в яйцах образовывались зародыши, и кислоты не было. В дальнейшем самка должна была передать небольшие яйца на вынашивание самцу, а тот спустя месяц рожал детенышей.

Кудолало не мог оплодотворить Фихтерфписа — у него другой биологический вид. Их хобби стало забивать Кудолало до упора здоровыми яйцами, заполненными разъедающей все что угодно кислотой. Потом вытаскивать их, мыть и продавать Томасу в качестве химического оружия, которое отравит всю Землю. По крайней мере, тот так утверждал.

Что ж, каждый развлекается в меру своей фантазии и сил.

— Раньше тебе нравилось.

— Мне и сейчас нравится. Но для этого надо все продумать.

Фихтерфпис покачал головой и, насупившись, уставился в сторону моря. Которого, впрочем, из-за высоких зданий отелей было не видать.

— Раньше было проще. Мы хоть и были в бегах, но имели больше свободы.

Всем своим видом он показывал, что расстроился. А раз расстроился, то может что-нибудь натворить, какую-нибудь пакость. Кудолало ясно представилось, как тот приходит домой, весь перемазанный кровью, с лопнувшим на харе человекостюмом. «Я убил», — скажет он, как тогда, в Чаде, и им придется срочно сматываться.

— Ну ладно тебе дуться. Через две недели будет можно, — смилостивился он. Округлившийся живот можно будет спрятать за широкой рубашкой и брюками на резинке. В отеле никто не заметит. Раз так неймется… — Потерпишь?

— Потерплю, — обернулся к нему Фихтерфпис. И довольно улыбнулся, повисая на перилах балкона. — Это ты хорошо придумал.

Вымогатель. Но как бы то ни было, улыбался он во всех человекостюмах совершенно одинаково.

Предыстория каждого из них была малоинтересна. Например, Кудолало накопил на своей адской работе в шахтах целых три тысячи гворцев, выкупил себя, взял билеты на Землю, поссорился с глупой женой, вернул ее билет и поехал один. Засыпая в крайне неудовлетворенном настроении, он проснулся тут после криосна состарившимся на целый год и не без удовольствия прочитал уведомления, что его бывшая жена умерла, а шахта разорилась. Этого было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым и растянуть рот до ушей. В раздевалке он краем глаза приметил высокого четырехногого и похожего на земную летучую мышь твердынца, который страдал над человекостюмом. Он вдел нижние мохнатые лапы в место для ног, а верхние, со складками крыльев, кое-как протиснул в руки и не удержал равновесия — упал. В человеческом теле оказалось непривычно, незнакомец тяжело дышал и ползал, его длинный член волочился по полу. Другие туристы посмеивались над ним, но Кудолало был преисполнен в те дни такого великодушия, что помог несчастному встать, пока тот не наступил коленом на свой же член. Незнакомец качался и никак не мог сообразить, как управлять руками, все размахивал ими, будто хотел улететь — Кудолало учтиво держал его за пенис и, пользуясь моментом, разглядывал нехитрое строение выдающегося отростка. Больше напоминало щупальце или хобот слона. Или огромную гусеницу. Впихнув совместными усилиями половой орган прямо в промежность костюма, мохнатый твердынец наконец-то влез в свою оболочку — высокого и гладкого во всех местах темнокожего мужчины.

— Впервые вижу житницовца, который помогает твердынцу, — заговорил тот на ломаном общем.

— А я впервые вижу твердынца. Без понятия, надо ли вам помогать, — хмыкнул Кудолало и протянул ладонь, которой только что держал чужое хозяйство. — Кудолало, будем знакомы.

— Фихтерфпис, — улыбнулся тот и без колебаний пожал руку.

Вот так и подружились. С этого момента началось их длинное приключение на Земле. Первый год они провели в качестве туристов, завороженные незнакомой культурой, вседозволенностью, богатством еще не истощенной планеты. Все это время они провели в Африке и Северной Америке. Путешествовали попарно, жили в шкурах на прокат и тратили человеческие деньги. Были правила: с людьми говорить не более пяти минут в два часа, не попадать в людные места, выходить на связь каждый день в одно и то же время. Следующие три года они жили как нелегальные мигранты, за головы которых назначена награда. Просто однажды перед посадкой на шаттл они переглянулись и сбежали из Центра. «Да что мне с родного дома, — сказал Фихтерфпис, — хочу пожить в их мегаполисах». Хотелось остаться на планете, которая была ни Житницей, ни Твердыней. И где истинный ты всегда уникальный и всегда свободный.

За две недели ожидания Фихтерфпис исстонался, как сильно ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не выплюнуть из себя зреющие яйца. Он все терся, ластился, но при этом в зале задерживался надолго. Рама, его менеджер, звонил Кудолало прямо на работу во время уборки номера и спрашивал, какого черта происходит, почему на тренировках Фихтерфпис колотит всех чуть ли не насмерть? «Не даешь ему, что ли, дружок?» — бесцеремонно спрашивал он, и Кудолало холодно отвечал, что у Райана начались месячные. Нажимая на кнопку сброса, он прокручивал в который раз мысль содрать с Рамы шкуру, а тело отдать на съедение бездомным собакам. Обращается с Хыу так, будто он какая-то малолетняя проститутка и приживала.

Как бы то ни было Рама вскоре после звонка запретил Фихтерфпису приходить на ринг. Тот заявил об этом с порога и процитировал своего глубокоуважаемого тренера: «Надо как следует отдохнуть с мальчишкой». Подразумевая, очевидно, секс-марафон для сброса напряжения. Скользкий старик откровенно лез не в свое дело.

Однако никакого секса-марафона не было — нельзя, иначе Фихтерфпис не выдержит и передаст всю кладку раньше времени. Поэтому все время до назначенного выходного у Кудолало он провел периодически залезая на стенку и устраиваясь в самом темном углу над шкафом. Он чуть не трахнул диван! На нем была дырка от ножа, которая получилась во время драки с Райаном-человеком. Так вот, он чуть ее не трахнул! Уподобился дворовым четвероногим стаям, бегающим у торговых центров на окраине! Кудолало, как только это увидел, отхлестал его мокрым полотенцем. И с некоторой тревогой стал ждать того момента, когда они займутся обещанным сексом.

Когда наступил день, обведенный в кружок на календаре, Фихтерфпис прямо с утра начал распускать лапы.

— Ну что, приступим? — с придыханием спросил он только что проснувшегося Кудолало.

На часах было пять тридцать утра. Но, кажется, это не аргумент.

— Погоди, дай мне в душ.

— Я с тобой.

Он резво встал с кровати, поправляя перекрутившиеся на бедрах шорты. На глазу фингал, подбородок тоже темный от несошедшего синяка, но вид счастли-ивый. Прилепился и чуть ли не хвостиком бегал. Кудолало закатил глаза на секунду от этого псевдо-щенячьего восторга. Никакой Фихтерфпис не щенок, разумеется. Он здоровый рычащий зверь, притворяющийся ласковым питомцем просто потому, что у него хорошее настроение. Балуется и играется перед тем, как выебет до потери сознания — а ведь бывало и такое.

Первым делом Кудолало сел на унитаз и опорожнил клоаку — просто из соображений гигиены. Яйца весь следующий месяц будут расти не в ней, а в брюшном кармане, который есть только у житницовцев. Жировая клетчатка и мышцы у обоих полов его вида лежали послойно, это спасало. Иначе уместить столько яиц было бы просто невозможно — клоака не бесконечная, может лопнуть. А вот места под животом было предостаточно, к тому же там было мягко. Не раз жир спасал яйца от разрушения во время неловких ушибов.

Как только он управился и все смыл, вошел Фихтерфпис. Он зачем-то снял зеркало из их комнаты и решил повесить его на то место, где висел потрепанный порноплакат с голой бабенью. Та стояла раком, раздвинув ягодицы, и была незаменимой частью интерьера. Длинное зеркало ее скрыло; худой гвоздик ощутимо наклонился вниз. Фихтерфпис медленно прикрыл дверь до щелчка ручки — зеркало продолжало висеть — и открыл створку душевой. Кудолало уже мок под струями воды и был занят самосмазыванием. Он чуть развел человекостюм в области ануса до того, как это сделает эрегированный инопланетный пенис, и обнажил свой настоящий вход в клоаку, куда более растягиваемый, чем у человека.

Фихтерфпис снял шорты, ногтем поддел шов сбоку от приподнятого человеческого членика и привычным движением вытащил нитку. Отведя вбок кожу, он вынул из разреза длинный знакомый член, упруго повисший до колен.

— А вот и я, — весело сказал он, переступая низкий порог душа.

Кудолало выключил воду, притянул его к себе и начал обмазывать их члены смазкой из аптеки. Фихтерфпис тоже присоединился, его движения были грубые и поспешные — эрекция Кудолало за ними не поспевала. Он вспоминал, как всю неделю этот длинный змей крутился вокруг него, и завелся — у него все разгорелось в заду. Вход в клоаку размягчился и напрягся одновременно. От эрекции у Фихтерфписа член поднялся почти что горизонтально — насколько возможно для такого большого полового органа. Ворсинки отлипли от ствола и встали дыбом, на них появились свои капли смазки. Запахло прелым — это знак практически зенита желания у твердынцев. Две недели терпел Фихтерфпис. Две недели ждал Кудолало.

Все ласки, какие могли быть между ними в этом состоянии, кончились, и Фихтерфпис согнул его в спине. Притянул к себе, притерся, двумя руками направил головку и без лишних церемоний вошел. Послышался стон, его качнуло, повело, и Кудолало даже стукнулся головой. Сначала было не очень приятно, но как только длинные ворсинки со своей густой смазкой коснулись его клоаки, дырка расслабилась до предела. Кудолало замычал от ощущений. Его пялил самый здоровый хуй на планете, и он не может оказать и йоты сопротивления. Бесконечно широкий, твердый и горячий. Натянул его задницу сильнее некуда. Это был кайф, сопоставимый лишь с наркотиками, которые по молодости ему запихнули в еду, а потом увезли в шахты — только в этом случае никто его никуда не увезет. Абсолютно безвозмездная радость. Кто знает, может эти синтетические порошки и составлялись из тех же веществ, что и естественные смазки твердынцев?

— Ты лучше наших баб, — слабо признался Фихтерфпис, продолжая проталкиваться.

Член подпирал внутренности снизу, не очень приятно давил на кишки и живот, но это тоже было классно. Привыкший к размеру анус стал ритмично сокращаться, и Кудолало сознательно поджимался чуть сильнее, чем надо. В ответ его сильно дернули назад и за раз запихнули всю эту огромную штуку до упора. Оба одновременно ахнули, попытались поцеловаться, но низ и верх Фихтерфписа вроде как стали жить своей жизнью. Тот покручивал тазом и заставлял всю эту огромную штуку качаться внутри, Кудолало качало вместе с ней и болтало к кафельной стенке. Они излизали друг другу рты, щеки, подбородки, но нормально не сцепились.

— Да бля, — стукнулся Кудолало лбом о душевой столб.

— Я сейчас лопну. Давай, вставай в нашу позу.

Кудолало медленно наклонился вниз, сгибаясь ровно пополам. Фихтерфпис с рыком поставил их обоих напротив двери и так сильно поднасел сверху, что Кудолало согнулся в коленях. Не удержавшись на скользком от воды и искусственной смазки полу, он спиной прижался к стенке. Его приподняли за бедра, и стопы задрались вверх, отчего Кудолало пришлось упереться руками о низкий порог душевой. Изогнувшись в спине, он смотрел на мир вверх тормашками. Было неудобно, в зеркале все мельтешило от частых толчков. Но вот Фихтерфписа, похоже, все устраивало: он периодически перехватывал его ноги и сосредоточенно ритмично трахал частыми толчками.

— Какая же у тебя жопа… Сосать умеет… Ты лучше всех… — твердил он на разные лады, повторял как мантру.

В зеркале отлично было видно покрасневшее от натуги лицо бедного Хыу, поступательно ходящий туда-сюда член под его тощим животом, задницу огромного, раскабаневшего на протеиновой жратве Райана. Его слегка синюшная спина покрылась испариной. Под шлепки тел Фихтерфпис вдруг издал утробный стон и весь задрожал. Не меняя ритма, он присел, опустил таз Кудолало, и мир вдруг стал волшебным: толстый член полностью улегся на две возбужденные продольные железы, массаж которых доставлял исключительное наслаждение. Как по рельсам, его бесконечный орган катился вперед и назад, у Кудолало выступили слезы на глазах. Наверное, он бы умер прямо здесь от переизбытка ощущений — слишком все остро. Еще далеко не оргазм, но прошивало насквозь до последнего нерва на пальце. 

— Я передаю, — сухо сказал Фихтерфпис и остановился.

Не успел Кудолало облегченно вздохнуть, как внутри прокатилось что-то большое и будто бы раздвинуло железы в стороны. От этого веки закрывались сами. Первое яйцо. Оно провалилось где-то внутри, за ним еще одно, потом третье. Это было как медленный толчок, отчего интенсивные ощущения размазывало по всему мозгу. Иногда Фихтерфпис двигался и подталкивал яйца внутри — казалось, извилины разматывало.

— Я кончаю, — кое-как прохрипел Кудолало. Очередное яйцо медленно ползло по перевозбужденным железам.

Фихтерфпис еще крепче взял его за зад и сильно сжал ягодицы. Медленно и по чуть-чуть толкался, помогая продлить оргазм — ну до чего же чуткий любовник! Стонать не получалось, глаза закатывались. Его человеческая голова от прилива крови была готова потерять сознание, и это почти произошло — как от Райана вдруг отвалился кусок спины. У Кудолало от неожиданности разъехались руки, и он шлепнулся на спину. Удивленно скинул лоскут человекостюма с лица и рассеянным зрением наблюдал, как на мохнатой спине твердынца повисает кожа Райана. Длинные перчатки на руках сползли до локтя, и лоскуты висели как сережки. Облегающие ноги штаны присобрались на копчике, сейчас вот-вот слезут с задницы. Фихтерфпис от своего дела не отвлекался, но, несомненно, заметил, что его оболочка окончательно все.

Ну что поделать. Развалившиеся человекостюмы ремонту не подлежат. Да сто сорок шесть процентов виной этому раны, полученные во время боев… Кожа достигла своего предела прочности и отовсюду начала отклеиваться. Придется искать новую, прощаться с этой квартирой, обеспеченной жизнью Райана — Рама из Хыу всю душу вывернет, когда не найдет своего любимого бойца. Кудолало от этих мыслей несколько расстроился. А ведь день начался так классно.

Фихтерфпис вынул член и отступил. Раздраженно содрал с себя ошметки, подошел к зеркалу и осмотрелся. Кудолало перевернулся на бок и кое-как встал. Зад еле закрывался даже с усилием. Яйца внутри осели, он напрягал живот и получше их укладывал внутри.

— Знаешь, я даже рад, что эта шкура развалилась, — поспешил он утешить друга.

— Так давно себя не видел, что даже забыл, как я выгляжу, — Фихтерфпис разглядывал свое кожистое лицо, размазывал по нему кровь. Голос вибрировал и человеческую речь произносил с чудовищным акцентом.

— И это тоже. А еще меня достал твой Рама.

Кудолало встал напротив зеркала. Нежное крыло приобняло его и подтянуло к косматому туловищу. Все было в кровавых разводах.

— Тогда убьем его.

Парнишка Хыу смотрелся на фоне инопланетянина абсурдно. Живот его лишь слегка округлился, в нем было-то яиц десять. Через месяц он раздуется до невероятных размеров, как у беременных женщин, если не больше.

— Как? У меня яйца с кислотой. Один удар, и я сдохну прямо у него на глазах. Он же любит распускать руки.

Морда у Фихтерфписа круглая и вытянутая к носу. Глаза вот все те же темные. Да, давненько они не смотрели друг на друга без оболочек. Кудолало с трудом вспоминал свое скользкое сплюснутое лицо с тонкой нижней челюстью. Мордашка Хыу ему казалась роднее. Дожили…

— Может, съедем отсюда?

— А как же яйца? Приезжать к дяде Томасу с другого конца света? С этим?

Они задумались. Человекостюм добыть легко, а вот что делать с чужой жизнью, в которую они влезли и которую потеряли, — это всегда было проблемой.

— Тогда давай дождемся ночи. Я приведу кого-нибудь сюда, — предложил Кудолало.

— Да! Хорошо придумано, — лапки принялись царапать плечи.

Чего это он? Кудолало поморщился и внимательно пригляделся к звероподобному лицу твердынца. Ах, это он так гладит... 

— Ну а до того, как наступит глубокая ночь, мы найдем чем заняться, правда? — вальяжно спросил тот.

— Похабная летучая мышь, вот ты кто.

— От ебливой лягушки слышу. 

Оба язвили, препирались как старые супружники. Разумеется, они поцеловались.

Днем замаявшийся Фихтерфпис забрался на шкаф и задремал. Кудолало решил этим воспользоваться, взялся за телефон, стал листать все свои переписки в «Фейсбуке» и «Зало», разблокировал скрытые контакты. Ему срочно нужен был мужчина, желательно плотного телосложения, чтобы Фихтерфпис мог хоть как-нибудь влезть в эту шкуру, но не боец, не боксер, не полицейский. Кожа у людей не такая прочная, с ней надо быть аккуратней… Среди брошенных в черный список он нашел Зыонга — очень приставучего типа, который шлялся по территории отеля как король. Он был сыном управляющей, ни дня палец о палец не ударил и, по всей видимости, любил мальчиков. «Какой урод», — подумал бы любой нормальный человек, но Кудолало считал по-другому: «Какое полезное знакомство!»

Он быстро обрисовал ситуацию: «Привет, извини, что не отвечал, моего старшего брата избили за рингом, он попал в больницу, мне срочно нужны деньги ему завтра на операцию. Я буду твоим _вечным_ должником, если поможешь». Зыонг быстро на это клюнул, они договорились о личной встрече вечером недалеко от дома покойного во всех смыслах этого слова Райана. И все, дело в шляпе. Кудолало растолкал проснувшегося Фихтерфписа, поделился радостью и заставил заштопать Хыу зад. Тот своими лапками долго ковырялся с иглой, но все-таки свел кожу вместе. Потом они посмотрели телик и легли спать — ночь обещала быть долгой.

Они проснулись от звонка Зыонга, пришедшего на назначенное место. Разбуженный Фихтерфпис заранее спрятался в гардеробном шкафу, чтобы внезапно выскочить на заманенного в ловушку человека. А Кудолало побежал в кафе, где его дожидался Зыонг. Тот поглощал бун ча, у его ног лежала спортивная сумка, впрочем, не верилось, что там лежали деньги. Они побеседовали, Кудолало начал жалобно рассказывать про своего брата, про их сиротство, про жестокий спорт. На его хныканье оборачивались люди, и Зыонг немедленно пообещал помочь — но когда они шли по улице и вокруг не оказалось лишних глаз и ушей, поставил условие: теперь Хыу должен быть его парнем. Кудолало на это только радостно закивал и потащил к себе. Завел вглубь квартиры, быстро разделся, заставил обнажиться и Зыонга. Тот от такой резвости ошалел. У него был круглый живот, слишком широкие для мужчины бедра, грудь тоже была мягкая — это хорошо. Никаких боев эта оболочка не выдержит.

— Да ты ради брата на все готов, — сказал Зыонг, приобнимая за талию тощего Хыу. Его пузо вмялось в чуть выпуклый твердый живот.

— На все что угодно, — ответил Кудолало, не кривя душой. Взял его за руки и ощутил на ладонях жир от уличной еды. — Но у тебя руки в мясном жире. Помой.

— А сам-то ты мытый?

— Я подготовился. Ванная там. 

Зыонг хитро улыбнулся, но послушался. Санузел был как раз возле входной двери. Кудолало рассчитывал, что Фихтерфпис как-нибудь сообразит и налетит на уже готового к разделке мужчину, но ничего не произошло. Зыонг зашел в ванную и заголосил, будто сорвался в бездну. Кудолало подпрыгнул от неожиданности и вспомнил, что снятую кожу они оставили валяться на полу в душе. Бледный, как бумага, Зыонг резко обернулся и смотрел на него вытаращив глаза. Они были так сильно выпучены, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть и вывалятся из глазниц. Кудолало истерически засмеялся, а тот, прижимаясь к стенке в чем мать родила, пополз в сторону входной двери. Но далеко он так не продвинулся — его голова резко и неестественно склонилась к плечу, хрустнул позвоночник, и наступила мгновенная смерть. Это Фихтерфпис вылетел из гардероба и длинным когтем воткнулся ему в ушной канал. Тело осело. Послышался шелест кожаных крыльев. Фихтерфпис придирчиво изучал толстого вьетнамца, из уха которого била кровь. Искаженное лицо разгладилось, на нем не было ни следа страха.

— Не мог мне, что ли, кого-нибудь поспортивнее найти?

— Зато у него мать богатая, в семье денежки есть. Деньгам законы нипочем.

Они принялись освежевывать Зыонга — делать это надо было быстро, не дожидаясь, пока стечет кровь. Кухонным ножом Кудолало сделал надрез по белой линии живота и довел до ключиц, а дальше Фихтерфпис продолжил сам. Когтями он подлезал под кожу и жир, вцепился в шею, огладил под кожей череп и вытащил его наружу. В его лапах треснули кости, глаза вывалились из деформированных глазниц. Мда, надо будет их потом куда-нибудь пристроить в первую очередь, быть может, в фарш? Пока Фихтерфпис пыхтел над конечностями, Кудолало отмыл руки и изучал содержимое сумки: там действительно были деньги, а еще презервативы, коробка салфеток, искусственный член и веревка. Извращенец. В телефон он зашел по отпечатку пальца, начал изучать переписки, счета. Отвлекся только тогда, когда Фихтерфпис начал одеваться, и романтично помог ему удержать равновесие — совсем как в первый раз. И все, вот и вся магия — перед ним оказался вновь живой Зыонг, правда, с темными глазами, перемазанный кровью и с более серьезным видом. Он крутился перед зеркалом и кряхтяще щупал себя за ляжки и свисающую от жира кожу. Очень аппетитно, Кудолало облизнулся. Он целый день не ел, поэтому труп был очень в тему — но перед тем как им заняться, надо было зашить разрез на животе. Фихтерфпис сел на диван, развел ноги, и ловкие пальчики Хыу быстро сделали шов обычной ниткой телесного цвета — ее можно будет выдернуть, когда кожа заживет.

В две пары рук они распотрошили тушу, но уже в ванной. Выдавленное дерьмо слили в унитаз, все промыли, почистили. Разделанные куски оставили стекать на кухне в мойке, кожу Райана отмыли и оставили сохнуть на сушилке для белья, хотя есть ее уже нельзя. Наверное. тоже придется перекрутить в фарш и выбросить как будто бы стухший… Мозги они пораскинули на доске для стирки, пальцы пришлось отрезать и сделать из них ожерелья — они всегда шли отдельным блюдом, так как за ними требовалось много ухода перед готовкой. Повесили их на вешалку с мочалками. Нарубленные куски позвоночного столба стояли на бортиках душа, как романтические свечи. В общем, сразу появилось много вкусной еды, морозильник будет полон — есть все деликатесы придется долго, и еще дольше надо будет размалывать кости.

Ужин был из прожаренных до готовности кусков мяса со спины и лапши в соевом соусе. Пока Кудолало готовил, он вспоминал самые отчаянные первые часы побега из Центра. За человекостюмами следили — они были как один пластичный чип, — и их пришлось скинуть буквально в первые пять минут. Бродя в своем истинном обличье в сумерках Туниса, они срочно решали, как быть. Фихтерфпис предложил уйти в пещеры, где они бы вместе счастливо прожили до самой смерти, как чудовища из сказок, только на этот раз настоящие. Но Кудолало заистерил — что это за жизнь такая? Разве для этого он уезжал с шахт Житницы? Он в суматохе схватил первую попавшуюся на глаза женщину и попытался влезть в ее шкуру. Каково же было их удивление, когда кожа разгладилась на нем! Раньше они думали, что человекостюмы искусственные, но в тот день все встало на свои места. О чудесных свойствах человеческой кожи натягиваться на любого инопланетянина никто не знал, кроме, видимо, Центра. Использовать уже готовое — это было хорошо придумано.

И вот они опять повторили это чудо! Незаконное, кровавое и неправильное. Всемогущих Фихтерфписа и Кудолало в этом было просто не остановить. Они будут жить на Земле, хочет ли этого Центр или нет.

Спустя многие дни, за которые они утрясли все формальности и обжились в окружении Зыонга, они наконец-то спокойно прогуливались по домашнему району. Оба устали расхаживать по новой территории и решили перекусить. Кудолало пил сок и смотрел по сторонам. В этой части города он не бывал, но ему все нравилось. Через дорогу мужчина выволок глыбу льда и обтесывал ее, скалывал кусочки. Поверхность была окружена легкой льдистой дымкой, возникавшей при каждом ударе. Напоминало удары ножом. И брызги крови.

— О, смотри. Томас притараканился.

Чуть поодаль на пороге появился тощий старик в панамке. Кудолало не сразу обратил на него внимание, подумаешь, очередной торговец сувенирами, который торчит от зари до зари у берега. Но тот пошел прямо на них.

— А что он тут делает? Он же обычно сидит у себя в подвале и наружу носа не кажет.

— Откуда ж мне знать, дорогой? — Фихтерфпис мягко хлопнул его по колену и погладил бедро. — Щас узнаем.

Томас был европеец на самом деле. Англичанин, но жил здесь так давно, что высох до состояния рыбки к пиву. Он встал чуть поодаль от их столика и вежливо, будто они плохо знакомы, спросил у Кудолало:

— Здравствуй, Хыу! Кто этот господин рядом с тобой?

— Это я, Фихтерфпис, — негромко признался тот. — Присаживайся, дядя, в ногах правды нет.

Томас улыбнулся, отодвинул пластиковый стул и сел к ним за столик. Снял панамку, утер пот со лба. На его блестящей лысине были большие старческие пятна, и невольно думалось, как дряхло человеческое тело. Как хорошо, что им это не грозит! Фихтерфпис заказал ему натуральный лимонад со льдом.

— А мы тут вот, празднуем. Скоро кладку тебе принесем, — похвалился он и приобнял вздрогнувшего Кудолало за талию. — Думаю, еще недельку, и можно рожать.

— Будьте аккуратнее, все-таки груз ценный.

— Ну мы уже приноровились, думаю, тут без проблем.

— Я видел в новостях лицо Райана, его искали, но не искали Хыу. Что же с ним стало?

— А, развалился. Видать переусердствовал на ринге, вот по швам и пошел.

Когда хозяин лавки принес лимонад, все трое умолкли. Томас обхватил ладонями стакан, отпил и заметил:

— Аккуратней надо, аккуратней. Вы, получается, скоро уедете?

— Почему же? Нам здесь нравится. Пришлось только с квартиры съехать, да с работой придется подумать. Я безработный.

— Хорош болтать, — шикнул на него Кудолало. — Ты тут не один.

— Да брось, кто нас слушает.

— Это правда, — сказал старик и осушил весь стакан. — Вам надо быть особенно осторожными сейчас. Особенно тебе, Кудолало.

Он встал, вновь вытирая лицо панамкой. Климат не щадил этого старого, умудренного опытом человека.

— Рад знать, что с вами все в порядке, Хыу и?..

— Зыонг. Рады видеть вас снаружи, Томас, — слегка насмешливо произнес Фихтерфпис, покачивая под столом ногой. Было слышно, как резиновый тапок бьется о пятку.

Томас вытащил из шорт двадцать тысяч донг, Кудолало помотал рукой, мол, лимонад же просто угощение. Тот молчаливо склонил голову в знак благодарности и ушел. Не произнеся ни слова, они проводили взглядами мужчину. Тот пошел вдоль вечерней улицы, по всей видимости, к себе. В толпе местных потерять его было легче легкого. Казалось бы, просто старый знакомый подошел к ним и ненадолго присел поговорить. Но что-то было не так.

Фихтерфпис в голову это не брал, а вот Кудолало чувствовал, что пахнет обманом. От тревоги у него поджимался живот и яйца внутри терлись друг о друга. Они выстроились в плотный каркас, если продолжать давить дальше, то они и вовсе лопнут. Ну вот на кой черт дядя Томас подошел?

— На него вышли, да?

— С чего ты взял? Вечно ты параноишь, бросай это дело. Яйцам вредно.

Он закинул ему руку на плечи и приобнял. Возможно, это и правда лишние переживания.

После этой встречи Кудолало больше не выходил на улицу, так, разве что во двор выбросить мусор и отдать кости собакам. У него сильно округлился живот, его распирало в разные стороны, и в таком виде показываться на люди не хотелось. По человеческим параметрам он вечный подросток — его человекостюм потерял способность расти два года назад — хотя по паспорту ему полные шестнадцать. Тощий пузатый паренек производил на всех феерическое впечатление. На Фихтерфписа особенно: они жили в доме этого богатенького маменькиного сынка Зыонга и проводили сутки напролет вместе. Он гладил его живот, лизал бугристую кожу с растяжками и потом терся щетиной. Кудолало упирался, смеялся, а потом прислушивался к движениям маленьких бомбочек с кислотой внутри. Скоро они разрастутся и начнутся мучительные роды, которые принесут колоссальное облегчение. Он даже предложил сделать это перед зеркалом. Ему хотелось видеть, как он расставит ноги и будет выдавливать из своей клоаки одно за другим яйцо. А Фихтерфпис будет их, тепленьких, ловить. Неплохо было бы со стороны посмотреть, как с этим справляется зад Хыу, как тогда, в ванной…

Это была практически семейная жизнь. И он совсем позабыл даже думать о Томасе и о том, что его не вызвала никуда полиция, никто не стал его спрашивать, куда делся Райан. Никого не удивило, что тот сдох. Год назад его сожрали два инопланетянина, как теперь доедают остатки Зыонга. Всем людям, в общем-то, плевать на людей, и не то чтобы это было плохо. Плохо быть человеком на Земле, а вот инопланетянином — очень хорошо.

Кончилось все тривиально.

На улице послышался визг тормозов. Первой мыслью было, что полиция решила схватить педофила-Зыонга за яйца. Неприятно, но решаемо. Но вдруг выбило главную дверь, собаки залаяли, загремели сапоги. Фихтерфпис уронил палочки, мгновенно схватил его за руку, и они прыгнули через окно кухни. Кудолало — пиздец! — из-за живота запнулся и упал, пытался встать, но тут же рядом появились люди в черной спецодежде. Через секунду на его лоб наставили два дула. На форме нашивки Центра. Пиз-дец. Вот это уже _нерешаемо!_ Их сдали!

Фихтерфписа схватили трое мордоворотов, тот успел вцепиться себе в волосы и яростно содрать с головы костюм — заголосил твердынским ультразвуком.

Это конец.

У Кудолало в обоих ушах тут же лопнуло, а вот налетчики лишь чуть пригнулись — наушники спасли. Окровавленное лицо Фихтерфписа тут же оказалось изрешечено в швейцарский сыр.

Это конец.

— Нет! — крикнул Кудолало и даже не бросился, лишь потянулся к нему, но его тут же пнули в живот. Яйца внутри хрустнули, содержимое потекло в брюхо, и все тело будто зажглось. Как лампочка.

Он заорал от разъедающей боли, правда, этого уже не слышал, но слышали люди — и ему тут же по лицу прилетело прикладом. Кудолало все не отключался и орал, его обступили со всех сторон, брезгливо тыкая в него мыском обуви. Секунда на мысль, и Кудалало под собственный боевой визг натужился — из жопы вылетела разъевшаяся анальная пробка, а четкая струя кислоты вдарила по ногам уродов сзади. От него отстали на пару секунд, его затрясло от смеха — пускай, суки, здороваются с инвалидностью, — и вскорости он умер. В запахе сожженной резины, крови, кишок и паров химического оружия.

Совершенно ни о чем не жалея в своей жизни. Разве что о том, что не размозжил лицо Томаса о свежую кладку яиц.


End file.
